Um novo começo
by Dark Mya
Summary: aiaiai sei q u nomi ta mt tosko... falta d ideias, mas nessa fiz u grande HAO-SAMA retornara o isso eh bom pq eu n aceitei u fim deli nu anime u.u enton, eli retorna e... aparece uma garota q tem algo a ver com o Hao o curtam a fic viu XD e deixem review
1. Um novo começo

FIC DA MYA DE SHAMAN KING  
  
Capitulo I - Um Novo Começo  
  
Fazia 5 anos desde que Yoh vencerá Hao na Luta dos Shamans, e depois disso, nada de emocionante havia acontecido, só alguns treinamentos e coisas banais. E também, Manta havia se mudado para a América com seus parentes fazia 2 anos, o que deixava Yoh muito chateado.  
  
Mas, o que esta realmente pressando Yoh naquele dia não era nada disso, e sim uma carta que ele ha acabado de receber:  
  
Yoh,  
  
Cm sabe, você já completou 18 anos, e nós da Família Asakura desejamos que você se case com Anna nesse mês. Peça para ela vir aqui junto com você daqui dois dias, e começaremos os prerativos para essa festa.  
  
Seu avô e avó.  
  
Yoh conta sobre a carta a Anna, que por sua vez, começa a mandar que Yoh arrume todas as coisas dele e dela porque partirão naquele dia, para que ela tenha tempo de fazer um certo ritual.  
  
Quando está arrumando as coisas (com Anna atrás segurando um chicote) Yoh vê a Harusame e pensa que não deve leva-la, e então o Maru aparece:  
  
M - Yoh-kun, acho que devemos levar Harusame sim, mesmo que seja seu casamento, acho que algo de ruim vai acontecer.  
  
Y - A .. Maru, desde que derrotamos o Hao vc tem esse pressentimento, e nunca aconteceu nada, a não ser da vez que eu tive que salvar um gatinho - -' E além do mais, a Harusame é muito pesada, nun to com vontade de carregar peso agora... E ai a Anna vai mandar eu carregar todas as coisas dela, pq nós nos casamos...  
  
M - Certo, mas se algo acontecer, como você vai lutar?  
  
Y - A maru.... Para tudo se da um jeito! - Diz Yoh com seu jeito especial (de quem viu u anime sabe)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mais tarde Anna e Yoh haviam acabado de chegar e viram que todos as pessoas que os acompanharam na luta dos Shamans estavam ali, desde o Billy até as Cinco Lilys, e principalmente, um certo baixinho loiro que quando colocou os olhos em Yoh, saiu correndo gritando:  
  
- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Manta!! Desde quando você esta no Japão  
  
- Recebi um convite do casamento de vcs que foi mandado pelo seu avô a mais ou  
  
menos uma semana, e cheguei aqui ontem!  
  
- Queeee? Então esse casamento já estava marcado a tanto tempo assim?  
  
- Seus familiares devem ter feito isso para que vc não fugisse da Anna.  
  
- Eu seria bem capaz de fazer isso - Yoh começa a rir - Mas... onde está a Tamao?  
  
- Ela está treinando uma nova garota que veio para ca treinar - Mikihisa falou.  
  
- Aqui ainda funciona???  
  
Anna que não estava na conversa pergunta:  
  
- Quem é essa garota?  
  
- Nós também não sabemos direito, mas ela chegou pedindo treinamento e conseguiu passar no teste, mesmo não tendo um espírito ainda.  
  
- COMO? - Perguntou Yoh  
  
- Também não sabemos, mas ela tem uma pequena experiência de luta, já que seus irmãos participaram da luta dos shamans, e ela foi junto.  
  
- E quem são os irmãos dela? - Anna pergunta  
  
- Infelizmente morreram contra o Hao.  
  
Antes que qualquer pessoa falasse algo, ouve-se um grito de trás da casa e todos correm para lá. Ao chegarem, eles vêem que Tamao está caída no chão, e mais na frente, uma garota (no final dessa historia eu falo a aparência dela) que está sendo segurada pelo pescoço por um garoto, que era muito parecido com Yoh (já da pra percebe quem é!)  
  
-Hao?  
  
-Ora ora... Não é vc Yoh?  
  
-Lógico que sou eu, mas eu te destruí. O que você esta fazendo?  
  
-Yoh, Yoh... - diz Hao enforcando cada vez mais a menina - Quem disse que eu estou em corpo? Isso é somente um espírito buscando alguém para me dar um corpo...  
  
- E você vai usar o dessa menina por acaso ? - Dessa vez é Horo Horo que pergunta  
  
- Não, ele não conseguiria - Anna interfere  
  
- Vejo que seus instintos estão bem aguçados Anna, eu não posso invadir o corpo dessa garota, porque algo o protege, mas posso usa-lo para criar um novo corpo.  
  
- Como assim - Pergunta Ren (tenhu q por tds os perdonagens,... sinon nun tem graça)  
  
- Farei algo parecido do que já fiz antes. Oferecerei esse corpo em forma de sacrifício, podendo criar um novo corpo para mim.  
  
- Mas assim a garota irá morrer ! - Dessa vez é u Ryu  
  
- Não, vou criar um novo corpo para ela vindo do meu, mas em forma de agradecimento, e ainda terei uma vantagem, porque esse corpo irá obedecer minhas ordens. - Então, Hao desaparece levando a menina...  
  
A nova personagem:  
  
Nome: Hana Ayazumi  
  
Aniversário: 12/11  
  
Espírito: ???  
  
Espero q tenham gostadu ^^ essa eh minha primeira fic e... sei lah XD  
  
Bem, qq coisa, deixem um review ou mandem um e-mail  
  
nrotelli@terra.com.br 


	2. Na casa dos Asakura

FIC DA MYA DE SHAMAN KING  
  
Casa dos Asakura  
  
O clima estava tenso, não por causa do casamento que estava marcado para acontecer (e q seria atrasado pelos fatos que estavam acontecendo agora) e sim pelo que havia acabado de acontecer.  
  
Como que Hao havia voltado sendo que todos os virão sendo destruido? Lógico que ele não havia realmente morrido, mas como sua alma havia voltado em busca de um novo corpo? E o principal, pq Hao estava envolvendo aquela garota que estava treinando, sendo que ela não havia nada a ver com a história? A única coisa que eles sabiam era q seus irmãos que participavam da luta dos shamans, mas ela não tinha a capacidade de ter feito algo a Hao para que ele a "matasse" e a desse um novo corpo, já que ela era muito pequena e ainda não possuia nenhum espirito (mas a razão da força dela, para passar no teste era um mistério). - Essas perguntas passavam na mente de Manta Oyamada, melhor amigo do Yoh (a outra "metade" de Hao, e o havia vencido). E não era só dele, quase todas as pessoas naquela casa pensavam nisso.  
  
Então finalmente, todos que participaram da Luta dos Shamans naquela equipe e os extras (Jeanne, Silva *asa prateada o_o*, o pai , mãe, vô e avó de Yoh, junto com outros amigos) se encontraram juntos para discutir aquele assunto.  
  
Mas antes de começar, Mikihisa fez uma pergunta que assustou a todos:  
  
-Muito bem, foi até bom que vocês viessem, pois agora temos um equipe para evitar Hao de fazer o que bem entender do nosso mundo, maaas, PQ VCS VIERAM?  
  
Naquele momento *cm eu disse* todos se assustaram, e o primeiro a tomar iniciativa foi Manta, que era o único que sabia mais ou menos do que estava falando e era o q estava melhor racioncinando também:  
  
-Viemos por causa do casamento da Anna e do Yoh! Recebemos um convite com a assinatura dos avós deles! Você com certeza deveria saber disso sendo o pai dele!  
  
Dessa vez a pessoa q ficou espantada foi o avô de Yoh:  
  
-Mas o casamento de Yoh e Anna só seria daqui 2 anos!  
  
Dessa vez ficou armada uma confusão, todos os "convidados" jurando que receberam o convite, e até mostraram a assinatura e etc. E então é ouvida a voz d Yoh:  
  
-Calma gente! Acho que c resolvermos esse caso do Hao, acabaremos descobrindo o autor dos convites ^^.  
  
-Você é calmo demais Yoh! - Disse Anna, mas antes que alguem falasse algo, o Avô de Yoh interrope a discussão, pois tinham assuntos mais importantes para tratar, e então todos se quietaram e calaram-se.  
  
-Em primeiro, o caso do casamento não é muito interessante, o que devemos fazer é tentar descobrir o máximo possível sobre o que Hao planeja fazer com essa garota, e tentar impedi-lo, já que se ele conseguir um novo corpo tudo o q fizemos para vence-lo foi em vão.  
  
-Mas nós já sabemos o q Hao vai fazer com a garota - interrompeu Silva - ele quer oferecer o corpo dela para um ritual, e com ele, criar um novo corpo para si, e um novo corpo para a garota.  
  
-Sim, nós escutamos isso, mas como vc parece saber tanto sobre esse ritual - pergunta u avô  
  
-Esse ritual aparece em muitas lendas, mas só funciona se as pessoas involvidas tiverem uma forte ligação de sangue, em outras palavras, serem irmãos. Mas pelo que sabemos, Hao não é irmão da garota, e ainda, como ele controlará a mente da menina? Não existem feitiços assim...  
  
-Tudo isso parece um quebra-cabeça, e nós só temos uma peça, já que as outras parecem estar com Hao! - Diz Manta filósofo  
  
-Acalmen-se! Se o Hao voltar, é só eu vencer ele de novo!  
  
-Não é tão fácil assim Yoh, depois desse ritual, Hao vai ficar mais forte.  
  
-Então Yoh vai treinar! Começando AGORA! - *Anna pega o braço de Yoh e o leva embora*  
  
-O mano também vai! - *Pirika (d ondi ela saiu?) pega Horo-Horo e o carrega pra treinar*  
  
Então, todos saem para treinar, deixando apenas o avô, avó e pai de Yoh. De repente, a avó de Toh fala:  
  
-Pois é, parece que finalmente Hao conseguiu o que mais queria e o que mais temiamos....  
  
E Tamao escutou tudo que foi dito pela avó de Yoh, e saiu correndo.  
  
FIM!  
  
Tosko non? XD  
  
Reviews? Um psiquiatra? QQ coisa? nrotelli@terra.com.br 


	3. Um pouco sobre o passado da Hana

FIC DA MYA DE SHAMAN KING Capitulo 3 - Um pouco sobre o passado da Hana  
  
-AAAAAAAAH! Me soltaaaaaa!  
  
-Ora.... Vamos lá....  
  
-Haana! Não escute ele! Ele quer matar todos nós!  
  
-Ma...Maninho?  
  
-Hana! Escuta a gente! A gente sempre te protegeu! Você tem essa divida com a gente! Não nos mate!  
  
-Vocês estão mentindo! Vocês nunca me protegeram... Senão isso não aconmteceria....  
  
-Vamos lá garota... Esse seu ódio antigo está fazendo seu poder aumentar! Mate-os!  
  
-Si.. Sim  
  
-Hana! Sua traidoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
-AAAAAAH! - Diz Hana acordando - Foi só um sonho.... Mas porque que eu estou me lembrando disso?  
  
-É que vc esta perto de mim garotinha...  
  
-Quem é vc?  
  
-Ora.... Não se lembra de mim? O seu ...  
  
-CALA A BOCA!  
  
-Hehe.... Não quer se lembrar?  
  
-Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca¸ cala a boca....  
  
-Acho que quem deve calar a boca é você Hana.... Afinal, foi graças a você que tudo isso está acontecendo...  
  
-Paraaaaa... por favor para.... eu não quero me lembrar - Diz Hana, que começa a chorar.  
  
-Você era mais corajosa garota... Deve ter sido esse longo convivio que vc teve com os humanos.  
  
-Mas você morreu! Vc foi destruido! PQ q vc esta aqui?  
  
-Eu? Estou aqui por sua causa... Alias, vc que me salvou, senão estaria morto mesmo!  
  
-Mas pq vc voltou? Eu n vou t ajudar! Vc me usou para realizar parte do seu plano...  
  
-E vc aceitou n? Mas agora vai ser diferente. Vc vai me obedecer sim!!!  
  
-E se eu n quiser?  
  
-A.... vc vai querer sim....  
  
-Se, é assim.... Tá parecendo que vc quer muito minha vida não é? E se eu acabar com ela agora?  
  
-Ora... vc n teria coragem  
  
-Não teria? *Hana conjura uma adaga* Pois veremos, caso vc tenha se esquecido, vc me ensinou a fazer isso...  
  
-VC N SE ATREVERIA!  
  
-EU já to cansada de ter medo de vc Hao, então - Hana começa a colocar a adaga no pescoço e aperta-la até sair um pequeno filete de sangue  
  
-PARE COM ISSO AGORA!  
  
-Hehe... Começando a ficar com medo não? Porque se eu morrer, tudo q vc fez foi inutil, e seu espirito sera destruido eternamente.... Como deveria ser!  
  
-GAROTINHA INSOLENTE! PARE COM ISSO AGORA! ASSIM EU TE DEIXO EM PAZ!!!  
  
-Isso é mentira... A ultima vez q vc falou isso, VC FEZ EU MATAR TODA MINHA FAMILIA....  
  
-AGORA É MINHA VEZ DE TE MANDAR CALAR A BOCA! VC QUE TOMOU ESSA DECISÃO! VC NASCEU PARA SER O QUE VC É! VC NASCEU PARA SER MI...  
  
-EU JÁ TE FALEI E SEMPRE VOU TE FALAR QUE SE O MEU DESTINO É ESSE, EU VOU MORRER ANTES DE CUMPRILO!  
  
-É o que veremos - Disse Hao se acalmando. - Mas antes preciso do seu corpo intacto. E em um estralar de dedos fez a adaga de Hana desaparecer. -Vamos manter vc presa enquanto isso ^____^ - E assim Hao conjura algemas e prende Hana - Ah sim, lembre-se que vc não conseguiria quebra-las nem com seu espirito guardião, pq elas estão enfeitiçadas.  
  
-ME SOLTA SEU DESGRAÇADOOOOOO!  
  
-Durma um pouco, fara bem a sua memória. - E Hao faz um feitiço e Hana dorme. - Você tem mesmo o espirito para ser minha noiva ^_^  
  
Kbo u 3º cap \o\  
  
nrotelli@terra.com.br 


	4. O irmão assasinado duas vezes XD

*escutandu laruku \o\ yahoo XD laruku rula \o/ a yeh o.o a fic A- Então vá treinar com o Amidamaru!!!! Y- Já? T_T - Yoh sai com medo de ser esbofetado. --- M- Yoh-kun? Treinar tão cedo? Y- Pois é Maru... Não sei o q esta acontecendo com a Anna... Desde o dia que o Hao voltou a Anna ta meio estressada... M- Bem... Mas acho que vc devia se preocupar um pouco também... Porque... E se o Hao estiver realmente forte dessa vez? Y- Ora Maru, eu estarei mais forte que ele ^-^ M- Sim... mas... Y- Não se preocupa tanto Maru \o/ Nós vamos conseguir \^_^/ M- E a garota? O seu pai falou que ela não possuía espírito guardião... mas... A- Vc sentiu a presença de um espirito não? - Anna, que aparece do nada fala Y,M- ANNA? A- Pois é, vim verificar se vcs estavam treinando, e pelo jeito, não ¬¬ Y- Calma Anna... ^-^''' A gente já ia começar *¬¬*... Mas.... me fala uma coisa... Essa garota tem ou não tem um espírito? A- Tem (na lata) Y-Então como meus parentes nem descobriram? A- Simples, eles sabem que ela tem, mas mentiram sobre ela não ter. Y- Pq? A- Pq eles não querem acreditar nisso... Y- Ahn? o_o? A- Simples Yoh... Eles tem medo dela, não querem que seja ela... Y- Mas pq q eles tem medo dela? Ela pelo jeito pareceu bem fraquinha... A- E vc q derrotou o Hao parece uma lesma ¬¬ agora volte ao seu treinamento. Vou fazer compras.  
Anna sai e deixa Yoh e Maru com umas caras de desentendidos. Y- Ce ta entendendo alguma coisa Maru? Meus pais tem medo daquela garotinha O.o e... a Anna não me explica nada T___T Só fica mandando eu treinar e treinar T.T De repente, Yoh e Maru escuntam um bip-bip dentro da casa, e quando acham de onde vem o barulho, percebem que vem do Oráculo. Y- GAH O_O? Desde quando o oráculo toca sem ser na Shaman Fight? Será que ele ta com defeito? - Yoh começa a sacudir o oráculo M- Yoh-kun... Não seria melhor ver se não há algo escrito? -_- Y- Ahn... É mesmo! \o'/ Vamos ver...  
  
Vc é Yoh Asakura?  
  
Y- Ahn? o.o Agora to confuso... Como que responde nisso aqui?  
  
De repente a mensagem muda: Por favor, responda sim ou não  
  
Y- AAAA! Acho que entendi! ... Sim, eu sou Yoh Asakura!  
  
Que bom! Finalmente te achei!  
  
Y- Posso fazer uma pergunta... Quem é você?  
  
Eu sou Kira, irmão da Rin.  
  
Y- Rin? Quem é Rin?  
  
Bem... Há uns 5 anos seu nome foi mudado para Hana... E acho que vc já a conheceu...  
  
Y- Conheci? A única pessoa que eu conheci esses dias foi a garota que o Hao levou...  
  
Sim... Ela é a Rin...  
  
Y- Ei! Pêra ai! Meu pai falou que os irmãos delas tinham morrido! Como é que vc esta falando comigo?  
  
Longa história... Mas só preciso te contar que eu sou um espírito agora e consegui escapar de ser destruído.  
  
Y- Ok... Então fala, pq q vc quer falar comigo?  
  
Pq vc foi a pessoa que derrotou Hao  
  
Y- Mas ele ta aqui... Como que foi destruído?  
  
Vc o destruiu sim, mas pouco antes de morrer totalmente, ele foi salvo.  
  
Y -Como assim? Vc ta me deixando muito confuso, ninguém salvou o Hao! M- Yoh-kun tem razão, nós vimos o Hao morrer e ninguém ajuda-lo!  
  
Pq ele foi salvo em espírito, e não em corpo...  
  
Y- Então vc quer dizer que salvaram o espírito do Hao, e por isso ele está aqui?  
  
Pelo jeito vc entendeu  
  
Y- Mas... Quem salvaria o Hao? Que eu saiba, nenhum dos parceiros do Hao tem esse poder...  
  
Vc realmente quer saber?  
  
Y- Lógico né -_-  
  
Bem.... Foi... A Rin....  
  
Y- QUEEE? O.O Mas pq q ela salvou o Hao? Ele não tinha matado vcs?  
  
Quem disse que o Hao que nos matou?  
  
Y- Meus pais... Mas para eles terem descoberto isso ela deve ter contado... Mas esquece... Se não foi o Hao, quem foi?  
  
A Rin  
  
De repente, um vento muito forte começa a soprar, e tamanha era sua força, empurra Yoh, que sai voando pela janela e se depara com um Oni gigante de cor branca, e uma pessoa coberta por um capuz preto. Então, a pessoa ergue a mão, e com isso, o oráculo que estava caído no chão, vai em direção a ela.  
  
?- Ora, ora... Não é que vc conseguiu realmente escapar? Mas hoje é o seu ultimo dia! - A pessoa aperta o oráculo até ele se quebrar, e dele sai um espírito de um garoto de aparência de 20 anos, cabelos pretos e olhos violetas. - Oh! Também não é que vc se parece com sua irmã? Bem... Oni! Destrua esse espírito!  
  
Então, dos olhos do Oni, sai uma luz, que vai diretamente para o Kira, e o destrói em questão de segundos, nem dando tempo de Yoh perceber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Y- EI! Pq q vc fez isso? ?- Não é da sua conta Yoh Asakura. Mas mesmo se eu soubesse, não te contaria. M- Então vc o destruiu sem saber a razão??? ?- Só sei que fui invocado juntamente com esse Oni para destruir esse espírito, e agora devo ir. Y- Mas... ?- A sim... Ele queria te pidir para matar a irmã. Mas só um lembrete, vc não vai conseguir, afinal, ela é muito mais forte que o Hao.  
E falando isso, o espectro e o Oni pegam fogo, restando apenas uma pétala de flor que é levada pelo vento  
  
*clamp XDDDDD*  
  
Kbo XD  
  
Vlw pelos reviews povo T_T *emocionada*  
  
nrotelli@hotmail.com 


End file.
